Love is an Ed
by UPlover
Summary: The Eds are just around the corner from graduating middle school. Eddy wants to tell Edd his blooming feelings. Will he finally get to?
1. Chapter 1

"...And a reminder to all eighth graders, the end of the year dance is tonight at 7:30 pm. Come and be ready to dance and have a fun time."

Eddy opened the locker he'd been using ever since fifth grade. It was hard to believe that they'd all be moving up to the high school in the fall.

He emptied thecontents from his locker. Textbooks, magazines, he even came across his old 'How to be Rich' Guide. How things changed.

"Eddy, look!" Ed yelled shoving a photo in Eddy's face. "Back when we were little giblets in kindergarten."

Eddy looked closely at the picture. Edd was seperated off to the side from he and Ed. Quite a contrast from their group photo this year. It took years until Edd hung out with Ed and Eddy. They were all in the same class by fourth grade and since then they've never wanted to part.

"My, it's like times don't change." Edd said with a laugh when he peaked at the photo.

Eddy inwardly groaned.

Everything was going to change in the next year.

High school changed people, for better or for worse.

Eddy stared at both his friends. With Ed, nothing would change. He was his best friend before he could talk.

But Edd, they'd gone through quite a lot throughout the years. They never considered one another best friends until two years ago. There was that summer which changed everything.

What would happen during the four years?

There was the chance he'd never have the chance to say...

"Oh Eddy, we're still going to the dance together tonight, right?" Nazz asked throwing her arms around his neck.

Eddy looked at Nazz and then at Edd. He almost looked at Eddy in a heartbroken way.

"Um, yeah sure. Let's meet at the school." Eddy nervously said while tugging at his shirt.

"Great. Sorry I can't walk home today. My mom is taking me to get my hair done."

She gave his hand a squeeze before leaving. Eddy just stared at it.

"Eddy is hot, Double D." Ed said feeling Eddy's head. "Was Nazz hot, Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy looked down to see he was drenched in a puddle of sweat.

"Yeah... I mean, no... well, she was steamy, in that sense."

"Nazz makes me sweat in the summer time. Just like gravy."

Edd giggled at Ed's comment. He was always off in his own world.

"Oh, Double D!" A familiar shrilly voice called out. "I can't wait to do the tango with you tonight. This dance is going to be so much fun!"

"You're going to the dance with Marie?" Eddy asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Marie came up and asked me. I couldn't just turn her down."

Edd was nervously twiddling his fingers. A thought flew into Eddy's mind. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a couple? I thought we were..."

"Marie and I are just friends, Eddy. Calm down."

"Oh, okay." Did he really overreact? He was ao glad Edd interrupted him because he may have let something regetful escape his mouth.

Edd felt his cheeks grow red. Why did Eddy confront him like that? He acted as if he were jealous not knowing if he were in a relationship with Marie or not. Could Eddy have these feelings that he felt for him?

"You and Nazz have been spending a lot of time together." Edd said to Eddy as they walked home.

"Yeah." Eddy didn't know what else to say with that comment. "So?"

"No reason, I just always see you talking."

"Nazz and I are just friends. She always takes me places so she can talk about her feelings. It's annoying."

"Then why are you her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

Edd faltered. "Y-You are dating aren't you?"

"That's what she and everybody else thinks. I'm only keeping this going so nobody will..."

Eddy stopped himself realizing he was right in the middle of their neighborhood.

"What, Eddy?"

"I... like her buying me these candies. They taste so good, you should try them."

Edd looked suspicious. "Yes, well, I must part, gentlemen. See you tonight at our fairwell to middle school dance."

Eddy had no idea how he was going to tell Edd, or anyone for that matter, that he liked him. Not just as a friend, but more then that. He'd been hiding his true sexuality for two years or more. He knew that it was time to come out, but what scared him was what the future held.


	2. Chapter 2

'You wear red,  
Red,  
The color of love,  
You smile like a sun beam,  
Hope comes through your smile,  
I want to tell you I love you,  
But fear holds me back,  
Fear has always held me back,  
It's shouldn't hold me back from this,  
Why can't I believe in myself?'

Eddy stared at the words he wrote in his diary. He'd been using it for over a year now and it was almost filled up. It always helped him emote the feelings he could never physically tell people. Writing always helped him.

"What are you writing, dear?" His mother asked.

"Um... poem."

"That's nice. Can I read it?"

Eddy's heart began pounding. He hadn't even told his parents about the feelings he felt.

"Sure."

Eddy watched her face as she read the poem. She looked very interested when she looked up at him.

"Is this about Nazz, Eddy?"

"No..." He stared at the table and then looked up at her again. "... I need to tell you something. The feelings that boys feel towards girls, well, for a long time I've felt them towards Double D."

His mother smiled and splayed out her arms. "Oh Eddy, you know i will always love you no matter what."

Eddy hugged her back. "What about Dad? You know how he is about these things..."

"Don't worry about that now, Eddy. He will accept you no matter what."

"Not, how do I tell Double D?"

"The same way you told me."

"It's just, I don't if he has the same feelings for me. We've always been so close and I feel as if he wants to tell me something too."

His mother put his hand on his shoulder in order to calm him. "You tell him whenever you're ready."

"But, it has to be tonight, Mom. Once high school comes everything is going to change. We may become total strangers."

"Now, calm down, Eddy. Take everything one step at a time. I promise you things are going to work out."

Eddy hugged her again. He became so close with his mom over the last year. No matter what happens she was always there for him.

Eddy got dressed for the dance and met Ed outside. They were going to pick up Edd and walk to the school. Eddy never felt this many butterflies in his stomach before.

"Tonight is the night, Ed." Eddy had to let Ed in before they got to Edd's house.

"It's about time, Eddy."

"Huh?"

"I thought it would never happen."

"You're talking about Double D and I right?" Eddy asked.

"This has been going on for years now, Eddy. It's about time one of you got up the guts to ask one another out."

Eddy couldn't ask anymore questions because they were already at Edd's place.

Edd came out in a nice blue shirt and jeans. Eddy smiled at Edd's sense of style. He always wore jeans as formal attire.

"Ready, boys?" Eddy asked.

They began walking to the school. Eddy couldn't wait to be rid of Peach Creek Jr. High all together. That building was mainly filled with bad memories.

Eddy looked at Edd's hand which dangled at his side. What if he reached out and took it?

Slowly he reached out.

"Eddy, wait up!"

Nazz ran up and joined them in their walk. She wrapped her hands around Eddy's and they remained that way for the remainder of their trip to the school.

Edd saw Eddy peak at him. He'd been doing this so much? Was he trying to see if he was jealous or not? He wanted to talk to Eddy, but how would he do that if he was going to be with Nazz the whole night. Unless, this was a set up.

There were so many options that could come out from this night.

They just had to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole gymnasium was decorated with all kinds of party streamers. There were tables set up along with tables full of food. This was the first thing Ed went to the moment he walked in.

Their whole grade was present. That didn't matter much to Eddy, but he didn't realize how many people were actually in their grade. The Eds still stuck together like glue. They had no interest in getting together with the in-crowd.

Nazz took Eddy to the dance floor. He had to think of some way to get away from her. Eddy glanced to the side where he could already see Marie dancing with Edd. Thank God he was dancing with Nazz. 'Dance with me' was written all over Lee's face.

The principal broke up the dancing to make an announcement.

"I am very proud of all of you. You deserve this night after the incredible jobs you've done. High school is going to be a big start to something new and exciting. I want to announce that we are handing out yearbooks. They'll be right over there."

Yearbooks. Edd could say something to Eddy in his note.

They all got in line.

Everyone was clumped together so tightly. The kids almost acted like animals trying to get a yearbook.

Someone accidentally shoved Eddy.

They appologised, but what if it was on purpose?

"We're almost there, Eddy." Nazz pointed out. She took his hand.

Eddy looked to his side.

Could Edd see him through the crowd?

They grabbed their yearbooks. There was a nice picture of their school on the front cover. The first page they opened up to was there whole class.

Eddy smiled seeing that the three of them stood out. It was the first time where the kids were actually laughing with them. But, still they weren't their friends. They didn't understand the Eds lives or what they've been put through.

Nazz was the first to sign his yearbook.

'You're awesome! Keep being strong.' Love, Nazz.

Keep being strong? Eddy knew that he had come a long way over the years, but was he still that bad?

Ed signed his next. Ed's was easy. They'd been best friends since they were babies.

Eddy signed another person's who he wasn't that familiar with.

He signed another's.

Eddy looked through the crowd.

Where did Ed go? Or Edd?

He saw Edd smiling at May as he signed her book.

Eddy felt as if he were drenched in his own sweat, trying to comprehend his thoughts.

"Remember, students," the principal announced. "Make tonight last because everything is going to change once high school comes along."

Eddy dropped his yearbook to the floor.

He shoved through the crowd and ran to the bathroom.

Eddy slid down the wall trying to breathe. He hadn't had a panic attack in so long. Everything was causing his mind to jumble up.

He had to face it. He was never going to be able to tell Edd how he felt.

Time was going to change things.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Eddy, you okay?"

Eddy looked up to see that it was Kevin. "Yeah, just got a bit overwhelmed." He said looking at the floor.

Kevin went on with washing his hands. Every once in a while he'd glance at Eddy. Although they had a better relationship they never established a close friendship. It was mainly due to all the episodes that happened in the past.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked.

Eddy looked up at Kevin. He didn't know if he could trust him to say what was on his mind.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You can't stay in the bathroom by yourself."

"I'll be out in a little bit."

"Nazz has been looking for you." Kevin said to him.

Eddy stayed quiet.

"Is something wrong between you and Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think there ever was anything between us."

"Because you like Double D?"

Eddy's head shot up. "How did you know?"

"Dude, you guys act so much like a couple that I thought yoiu'd been one before you started going out with Nazz." Kevin said.

That was true. The summer where they first started hanging out as friends was where Eddy noticed his changing feelings. He and Edd constantly bickered. Heck, Edd was a different person in the beginning of that summer. His parents sheltered him causing Edd to have bad social skills. If it wasn't for Eddy, Edd wouldn't be the person he is now.

"I'm afriadf to him my feelings. I don't know if he likes me back." Eddy said to Kevin.

"I've seen Double D stare at you whenever you talk to Nazz. And he is the first one there for you whenever you get hurt."

Eddy remembered back to when he smashed to the ground when he was clinging to the door for dear life. Edd had been stuck in a hole, but was the first one to Eddy the second he got out. Eddy would never forget that. And then after he told the truth, Edd took his hands away and held them in his. They stared into one anothers eyes. Eddy remembered how he wanted to kiss him and it felt like they were going to.

"You're right, Kevin. Maybe he does."

"Then go talk to him."

Eddy stood up and puffed up his stomach, feeling reinvigorated.

Before he left the bathroom, he turned to Kevin.

"Thanks, Kev."

"No prob, man."

He held up his fist for a fistbump and Eddy accepted it.

Eddy ran back out to the dance and looked through the crowd for Edd. Everyone was on the dance floor, making it hard to make someone out.

Edd was able to make out Eddy, but he needed to get away from Marie. Now was the time.

"Eddy, there you are." Nazz reached out and took Eddy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, have you seen Double D?" Eddy asked.

"He should be around here somewhere, but come on, let's dance."

Eddy took his hand away from her.

She stared back at him to see Eddy look at her and then to the ground in a sad way.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about?" Nazz asked.

"Nazz, I've been confused for a long time, but I want you to know that I'm not in love with girls. I like Double D."

Nazz wore a sad smile, but it was understanding. "Oh, Eddy, I'm happy for you. Thanks for telling me the truth."

"It was fun spending time with you. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Nazz hugged him. Eddy was at first reluctant, but then gave her a hug back.

"Good bye, Eddy." Nazz said kissing his cheek.

Eddy couldn't help, but smile seeing how well that went. He found that Nazz was more of an understanding person then he thought.

Eddy's heart burst.

He saw Edd staring at them. His eyes teared up. Before one could fall, he disappeared through the crowd.

"Double D, wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Edd pushed through the crowd until he walked through the empty hallways of the school. Tears splashed his face. Once again, he was tricked. He thought Eddy had changed, but no.

Eddy found it funny to mess with him. He never learned from anything. Throughout the years Edd helped Eddy become who he was and was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

It never mattered.

"Double D!" Eddy called out.

Edd reached the front doors and he was outside. The night air hit his face.

"Edd, please, stop walking." Edd faltered a bit from hearing his real name. They were alone.

Eddy caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It was slapped away.

No, he was not going to repeat this again.

"Would you just listen to me!" Eddy begged stepping in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Edd said under his breath.

Eddy grabbed both of his arms and held him down. "Listen to me!"

"What more do you have to lie to me about?"

"Lie? About what?"

"You told me there was nothing between you and Nazz!"

"There isn't!" Eddy yelled growing frustrated.

"Then why did she kiss you?"

"We were saying goodbye."

Edd looked puzzled. "Goodbye?"

"Yes, because I..."

Eddy stumbled. He couldn't say it.

"What You what, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"I... well, you see..."

Eddy stared at his feet. Why couldn't he say it now? That's always been his problem. He kept his feelings bottled up, never letting anyone in. Eddy spent his life in lies.

"That's what I thought. You're never going to stop acting like a child."

Edd walked passed him. Now it was really turning into the memory from two years ago.

"Edd, please, don't go."

Edd heard his voice quivering. That's what made him turn back the last time they fought.

"I don't like Nazz."

Edd stopped. "Then why did she kiss you?"

"She was saying goodbye because I told her that I like you."

Edd quietly stood in his spot. Eddy touched his shoulder and gently turned him around to face one another.

"You do?" Hope glimmered in Edd's eyes.

Eddy took out the crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Edd.

It was the poem he wrote.

Edd stared at it for the longest time until he finally smiled, feeling tears come into his eyes.

"Oh, Eddy..."

Eddy was too impatient to let him say anything more. He took Edd's face in his hands and he kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss where warmth flowed through their bodies. Edd reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eddy's neck.

They stared into one anothers eyes when they put their foreheads closely together.

"Persistant, aren't we?" Edd giggled.

The two went back inside, this time holding hands.

Everything was beginning to wrap up. It was the last dance.

"The tango?" Edd said in disappointment. He was hoping for a slow dance.

Just when he thought they'd watch from the sidelines Eddy pulled him on the dancefloor.

"Eddy, we don't know how to tango."

Eddy took Edd's hands and spun him into his arms, interlacing them together.

"Wanna bet?" Eddy whispered into Edd's ear making him blush.

It was the best night of their lives as they were the only ones dancing. Eddy had hope for that future, knowing that he and his friends were going to stay together no matter what.


End file.
